fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Zeven Rijken
De Zeven Rijken Dit zal gaan over verschillende personen in de rijken die van alles beleven. Elk hoofdstuk zal steeds in een ander rijk afspelen. 1: De Ninja’s. Heel sluw en snel. Gebruiken kunai’s, werpsterren en zwaarden en magie Vallen niet erg op. Krijgen magie door rituelen die bij hun passen. Leven in het Sluipwoud. 2: De Leeuwmannen. Heel krachtig en snel. Vallen erg op. Gebruiken bijlen, hun scherpe tanden, klauwen en magie. Hebben magie door speciale plekken te bezoeken of speciale dieren in hun land/gebied te doden. Leven in de Wilde Woestijn. 3:De Magiërs. Schuw, vals en snel. Niet makkelijk te vinden. Gebruiken bezems, toverstokken en magie. Hebben magie door uit boeken te leren. Leven in het Magische Moeras. 4:De Mierensalamanders. Klein, snel en gevaarlijk. Soms makkelijk te vinden, soms niet. In de grote gedeeltes niet makkelijk te zien. Gebruiken speren, hun bek, takzwaarden en bladwaaiers en magie. Leren magie door de pratende bomen. Leven in Mierrand 5:De Trollen. Groot, lomp en traag. Wel gevaarlijk als je in hun buurt bent. Gebruiken knotsen en botzwaarden. Gebruiken geen magie. Leven in Stinkstank. 6:De Draken/Dlaken. Draken kunnen vliegen, maar zijn niet snel. Dlaken zijn draken die niet kunnen vliegen maar zijn wel snel. Makkelijk te vinden. Gebruiken vuurspuwen, speren van drakenschubben, hun klauwen en magie. Leren magie door de almachtige draak. Leven in Drakonië. 7:De Boselfen.Snel en middelgroot. Middelmatig qua vinden. Gebruiken magische bogen, speren, zwaarden en magie. Leren magie door magieschool en oefenen. Leven in het Elfenwoud. De Landen Sluipwoud Hoofdstad: Stilstad Inwoneraantal: 14,3 miljoen Wilde Woestijn Hoofdstad: Heetzweet Inwoneraantal: 6,7 miljoen Magische Moeras Hoofdstad: Natblad Inwoneraantal: 21,8 miljoen Mierrand Hoofdstad: Kleinrand Inwoneraantal: 36,9 miljoen Stinkstank Hoofdstad: Stanksok Inwoneraantal: 1,4 miljoen Drakonië Hoofdstad: Draakhoofd Inwoneraantal: 13,2 miljoen Elfenwoud Hoofdstad: Elfendorp Inwoneraantal: 27,1 miljoen Hoofdstuk 1 Shunzō liep door de straat naar de academie. Vandaag zou de slagingsdag zijn waar hij zo naar had uitgekeken. Eindelijk zou hij krijger worden. Hij had veel aan meester Nakamaru te danken, die hem zo veel had geleerd. Hij zou hierna naar de rituelenacademie gaan om eindelijk magie te leren. Het eerste wat hij wilde leren was de aanvalsmagie ravotsnij. Daarmee kon hij super snel met een mes slaan en de vijand vermoorden. Ook wilde hij sluipmoord leren, waarmee hij snel en stil mensen kan doden. Het is een groot gebouw met vele zalen. Vandaag mocht hij in de hoofdzaal vechten tegen zijn vriend Nishi. Als ze het goed doen en voldoende punten scoren, worden ze officieel ninja’s. Hij liep naar de kleedkamer om zich klaar te maken. Een paar minuten laten stond hij voor al die mensen die naar hem kwamen kijken. Hij trok zijn zwaard. ‘Veel succes, Nishi.’ ‘Jij ook, Shunzō.’ Toen kwam de man die het gevecht in goede banen moest lijden, de Shinpan. ‘Zijn jullie klaar, 3,2,1,’: bulderde hij met een zware stem. ‘Af.’ En daar gingen ze. Nishi rende als een speer op Shunzō af, maar Shunzō ontweek hem. Toen was het de beurt aan Shunzō. ‘Doorboor beuk!’ Hij ramde het zwaard van Nishi heel hard waardoor het zwaard kapot ging. Toen was het gevecht afgelopen en iedereen juichte heel hard, omdat het heel snel klaar was. De jury beoordeelde ze allebei dat ze geslaagd waren. Beide waren ze blij. ‘Gefeliciteerd jongens, vanaf nu zijn jullie officieel leden van het leger. En jullie zullen samen bekend staan als het ‘Sluwe Duo’. Jullie hebben nu de keus om jullie zwaard of zwaarden te kiezen. Je mag maximaal drie zwaarden kiezen. Shunzō koos er drie en Nishi koos er één. ‘Ik zal jullie wat laten zien, dat ik met drie zwaarden kan vechten!’: riep Shunzō. Hij pakte één zwaard en deed hem in zijn mond, en de twee andere hield hij met zijn handen vast. Hij rende op Nishi af en ging hem te lijf. Nishi verdedigde zichzelf goed, maar iedereen was onder de indruk van Shunzō. ‘Verwoestende Tornado’ ‘Hoe kan hij die gebruiken, dat is wat alleen sommige meesters kunnen, hij heeft veel talent zie ik.’ ‘Sukkel, hij is toch de zoon van de sterke ninja Shinjo, ook al is hij dood, hij was een van de beste.’ Ondertussen was het gevecht afgelopen, en iedereen liep weg. ‘Vanaf vandaag zijn wij het gevaarlijke duo Nishi, dus we moeten hard trainen om echt berucht te worden.’